Power Struggle between the Silk Sheets
by TheSeriousBard
Summary: The secret dreams of Fushimi Saruhiko are dark and shameful. Yet, even though he knows it is a filthy, disgusting dream, the Blue clansman can't help but to re-watch it every night in his mind. Pretty much PWP Smut (but not at the same time...). First-person POV in the mind of Fushimi Saruhiko. Mikoto X Saruhiko X Misaki. Hardcore threesome goodness.


**Power Struggle between the Silk Sheets**

The secret dreams of Fushimi Saruhiko are dark and shameful. Yet, even though he knows it is a filthy, disgusting dream, the Blue clansman can't help but to re-watch it every night in his mind. Pretty much PWP Smut (but not at the same time...). First-person POV in the mind of Fushimi Saruhiko. Mikoto X Saruhiko X Misaki. Hardcore threesome goodness.

**Note:** The same GoRa/GoHands business as always.

* * *

For the past several weeks, I've been having the same dream every night. Actually, I am not sure if I can even call it a dream—it might be closer to a nightmare. Although I know perfectly well that it is disgusting, filthy, and something I'd loathe happening in reality, every morning I find myself waking up with a pulsing, hot erection that is drenched in a white, gooey mess.

No matter how much I try to preoccupy my mind with others thoughts before I go to bed, as soon as I fall asleep, the same scenes appear before me. It is like a dirty porno starring me that is stuck on repeat. The other cast members are always the same. The setting is always the same. The sex is always the same.

The kind of sex in my dream is not your typical romantic style. It is straight up fucking. No love—just purely animalistic, primal ravaging. More than anything else, it is more of an act of power and a thirst for domination. You slip once, you get fucked. Literally.

The dream always begins with me walking in through a door to enter into that same bedroom. The room is dark, save the single red light shining in the room. On the bed, I see two shadowy figures making out before me. The smaller of the two is completely naked, sitting in the lap of the larger man, who only has an unzipped pair of jeans on. Approaching the two, their faces become clear to me.

The one on top is Yata Misaki. He is the man that I love and cherish more than anything. During our middle school days, we were inseparable. It was always just the two of us in our own small world. Misaki…My Misaki. He was always so beautiful, especially during the nights he would give me his body and soul. Every inch of Misaki belonged to me and only me…

At least until _HE_ came into the picture. The man in the jeans below my beloved was none other than Suoh Mikoto. The man I despis more than anyone else in this worthless world. When he came into our lives, he stole from me the one thing that mattered in my entire existence. And there he was before me, as if he were rubbing it in my face, pressing his lips against the man with the chestnut-colored hair.

I hate him. I want nothing more than to carve the crimson-haired man into a feast for vermin. Yet in my dream, I stand there like an idiot, watching them until they notice my presence. With a seductive grin on his face, my little crow gets up from Suoh Mikoto's lap and grabs firmly onto my hands, dragging me towards the bed. Without even an ounce of protest escaping from my lips, I let the amber-eyed man plant rough, kisses on my skin.

Misaki aggressively runs his petite hands down my body, forcefully removing my Scepter 4 coat and vest, while Mikoto-san unbuckles my belt and removes all my clothes from my waist downward. Before I know it, the only thing covering me is my unbuttoned white shirt.

Pulling me hard down against the bed sheets, Misaki climbs on top of me with a flirty gaze. He quickly glances at Mikoto-san, who is now sitting against the headboard, watching the two of us like a mighty king observing his subjects below him. Seeing Suoh give an approving nod, Misaki turns back to me and begins to work his magic.

I know for sure that it is a dream at this moment, since my Misaki would never openly be such a sexual deviant. Yet, I am helpless against those amber-colored eyes, those pink, soft lips, and the moist tongue that explores every inch of my body…

Feeling his tongue reach my hips, he firmly drags it across my inner thighs and begins sucking hard on the flesh. He spends the next minute or so leaving his mark all over my hips and thighs, until he reaches my throbbing heat. I'm already beyond aroused by this point, anticipating what my beloved will do next. Not even taking the time to tease the area, the chestnut-haired man, who is down by hips takes me into his mouth, and he gives a firm suck around the head.

The pleasure is overwhelming, and within the haziness of my dream, I can hear myself moaning out, as I grip the silk sheets below me. I can feel his small tongue flickering against the underside, while he forces every inch of my shaft into his mouth and down to his throat. The pressure of his lips wrapped around me is intense. This goes on and on for what feels like an eternity of endless ecstasy…that is until I can feel him purr. The vibrations of the sound ripple throughout my body, sending every nerve within the area screaming in delight.

He and I both know that I'm at my limit at that point. Feeling myself twitch and then shudder fiercely, I shoot my hot, sticky load into my beloved's mouth, coating every inch within. Misaki continues to jerk his head up and down, my seed dripping all over his cheeks and chin. It is both so dirty and extremely erotic at the same time to see him soaked in all the love I just poured into him.

Even though he swallows most of it, to my surprise, I then see Suoh Mikoto beckon the little crow over to his side. When Misaki climbs onto his lap, I notice Mikoto-san slowly licking up the remains from Misaki's face. I have no clue what that bastard is thinking, while he has that smile on his face after doing so…until he makes his next move.

My amber-eyed beauty hops off of Mikoto-san, who then begins to pull himself out from under his jeans. Now, I am not small by any means. I am considered pretty well-endowed for the majority of the men out there. But the crimson-haired man is simply on his own level. Still maintaining his regal composure, Suoh summons us to take position by his hips. Without uttering a word, I already know what he expects of us.

Of course, I'm immediately disgusted at the thought. Being in the presence of the Red King alone nauseates me, let alone actually touching him. Yet, no matter how much I want to resist, there is something within the dream that kept pulling me towards him. Like some sort of gravitational force, I can't escape.

And then it hit me. This is nothing more than a power struggle between two seemingly leading characters. The man wants to prove a point by having me submit to him first. Well, if I am going to do anything, I won't do it so submissively. I will have the man squirming and crying out instead.

I feel a tug on my wrist, as the crow beside me is ready for another round of licking and sucking. The two of us will then go on either side of Suoh Mikoto—one manning the tip, and the other one his shaft.

It may come off surprising to some, but I'm actually quite skillful in the art of blowing as well. Back in our younger days, I had convinced Misaki into 'experimenting' with each other for the sake of 'research and experience.' In other words, I made up an excuse so we could perform every kind of sexual act together without resistance. My sweet, innocent Misaki. He truly didn't know any better back then. Come to think of it, I still don't believe he knows any better even today.

Gently nibbling at the edges of the tip, I slowly work my tongue around the sensitive flesh afterwards. I am determined to make the Red King's defensive wall crumble before me. While the chestnut-haired man licks up and down the thick, pulsing shaft, I let my own tongue stroke all around the top, lapping particularly at the slit of the head. Gazing up at the crimson-haired man, I am expecting his stoic face to start loosening a bit.

To my astonishment, the man still has that same, expressionless stare. It frustrates me to no end. Determined to pummel down his barrier, I move onto the next level, taking him into my mouth completely and giving a hard suck to the head. No matter how much time went by and what I do, the man's iron mask will still not break. Completely annoyed at this point, I pull myself away from him, ready to say words of protest.

And then it happens—the next part of the dream that always leaves me feeling degraded and humiliated beyond belief. No sooner do I remove my mouth, than I start to notice a thick, creamy fluid splashing and covering my face. Without even a hint of emotion, the bastard reaches orgasm, unloading his cum all over me. Even with that face, he still manages to come off as condescending, which makes my blood boil.

To make it even worse, Misaki immediately begins to lick all of warm goo off of me. My eyes open wide in shock, when I hear him whispering, "Mikoto-san" over and over again. The man hadn't said a single word since the beginning of this dream, and yet the only word he says is that fucking bastard's name? There is only so much I can handle. It's always 'Mikoto-san' to Misaki. He left me in reality for the Red King, and now even in my own dream, Suoh Mikoto manages to steal his affection. It is completely unacceptable.

Sex is merely a tool to show off one's prowess, like a lion displaying his might to intimidate all the others. If sex is really just a means to show power, then so be it. I proceed to grab the smaller man and throw him hard against the bed, face-down. Lifting his firm, round ass into the air, I immediately become feel the surge of blood circulating through my erection again. With one hand holding his shoulders firmly against the bed and the other getting myself into position by his entrance, I plunge myself into my beloved without any preparation. To go into someone completely dry is just as painful as it sounds, but we aren't talking about a romantic, love-making session here. This is rough, hardcore fucking.

Misaki. My poor little Misaki. Always destined to be a bottom for his entire life. He will never understand the satisfaction of dominating over another person. But that is fine with me. As long as he stays mine, it shouldn't matter.

Feeling the amber-eyed man tighten around me sends shivers down my spine. Every time I dream this part, I am reminded of the first time that I had ever taken Misaki. Even with preparation back then, he still squeezed me hard, driving me to the edge in just a few minutes. I've become better at keeping my cool over time though.

My mouth inadvertently starts spewing out curse words in between groans, when I begin thrusting myself in and out of my beloved's wetness. My hips bang hard into Misaki, feeling myself go deeper and deeper into his hot crevasse every time. The sounds of flesh slamming against flesh echoes throughout the room. I can see his small hands gripping the bed sheets, while he cries out in a mix of pain and pleasure.

Although his opposing mouth says otherwise, I know that my little crow actually enjoys the thrill losing control over himself, surrendering completely to me. Grabbing onto his hips, I flip his small body and press him hard against the mattress. Oh, to see how vulnerable and helpless he is within my grasp. The faces he gives me in my dreams will never appear in reality. It sends a tingling sensation through my loins every moment I gaze at his amber-colored eyes.

However, just when I am ready to revel in my victory, I feel a large hand grab onto my shoulder. In all the excitement, I had forgotten that this bastard is still here. Why can't this dream only be about me and Misaki? I had everything under my control when it was just the two of us; yet now, as I feel the taller man rubbing his heat roughly against my ass, I am powerless to stop him from taking over.

Still connected to the smaller man beneath me, the agony of being vehemently entered stings every nerve he rubs against. Suoh Mikoto is stretching my insides far beyond what I think can be humanly possible. Deep in the foggy haze within my mind, I can hear myself screaming out, while I'm inadvertently squeezing harder against Mikoto-san. In all his magnanimous glory, the man looms above me, and I am just a mere rodent caught under his grasp.

His thrusts are merciless—his hips pounding against me, forcing my own hips to bang hard against my precious crow beneath me. I can feel his slippery, wet tongue running across my neck and shoulders from behind, outlining my scapulae. Whatever twisted pleasure the crimson-haired man is feeling at that moment, is hidden behind those emotionless eyes.

I know I should be bitterly seething in hatred at the man who is ravaging my body. But as the minutes (or hours…I lost all sense of time by this point) fly by, all the negativity and hurt depart from my mind and body, since the only thing that fills my head is a heightened sense of euphoria. I want to curse the man who is thrusting into me, yet nothing but pleasured moans and cries echo from my vocal chords.

The strength of his entire length slamming into me, along with my own erection pounding into my beloved beneath me, drive me to the edge of sanity. My mind no longer belongs to me, but to whatever god of sinful pleasure existed in this world. I have two sets of arms on me—Misaki's arms wrapped above my shoulders, and Mikoto-san's hands gripping the sides of them. Their upper extremities are like a cage, entrapping and preventing any attempts to escape.

I can hear my sweet Misaki at his limit as well. He clenches his ass as tight as he could against me, before convulsing into a series of shivers, while he shoots his mess all over the two of us. Not a moment later, my own body involuntarily trembles violently. Within my heightened elated state, I destroy my lover's insides with seemingly endless amounts of my thick, sticky cum—a steady stream of it escaping and dripping down his ass with every pump into his tiny body.

What further send my body into shock is the final powerful thrusts by the Red King behind me. My own thoughts completely erratic, I am unable to protest, as Suoh Mikoto's fills even nook and cranny of my ass with his burning hot seed. I can hear the disgusting splurting sounds of Mikoto-san's length pushing against my drenched insides, while my body is still reeling in orgasm.

My mind has pretty much gone blank at this point. Before completely losing consciousness, I feel two pairs of lips kissing and licking all over my face and neck. As my bleary eyes close, I can see the confident grins of the two above me.

This is the exact moment where I actually awaken in real life. Finding myself twisted amongst my silk bed sheets, I feel my throbbing, hard erection aching from what I had just experienced in my dreams. Yet, the thing I can remember most isn't the rush of orgasm or the pleasure of dominating my amber-eyed love. It is always the last few moments, when I see Mikoto-san and Misaki's condescending, grinning faces. As if I were completely powerless against the two, I cannot escape their prowess in reality and now even in my own dreams.

Frustrated by my own helplessness, there is nothing more I can say but, "God dammit…"

**END**

* * *

**End Note:** I don't normally like first-person storylines, as I feel that it limits the reader's ability to really imagine the thoughts and emotions going on in the character's minds based on the outsider's point of view. But I feel that dreams can be a very personal thing, and I made up a story looking at the relationship between Suoh and Saruhiko.

I feel that as much as Saruhiko tries to blame everything and denies liking the man, he is really drawn to him at the same time. He may even hold an inferiority complex because Suoh is a man who does not hide what he wants, and he is confident about who he is, while Saruhiko cannot express his true feelings and often finds himself confused and unsure of what to do.


End file.
